


Black Magic On Mulholland Drive

by Page516



Series: The Paramour Files [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, lol, so if it's shit don't make fun of it, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page516/pseuds/Page516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few had lived there and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. Yet they didn't tell me that when I convinced my friends and I to all work at the mansion for the summer. If they had, I would have laughed in there faces. I would have turned around and walked away. But I didn't. </p><p>And we all paid the price.</p><p>Welcome to The Paramour Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic On Mulholland Drive

Cold weather had never agreed with Gerard. The rain  _always_ managed to fuck up his hair, and the bitter wind seemed to seep into his bones, making him have to bundle up in as many warm sweaters he could find. But cold weather or not, Gerard had promised to do a coffee run for him and his brother, Mikey. In a few seconds, Gerard was handed the two lattes, and he sighed blissfully at their bittersweet scent.

 

Truly, there was nothing special about the coffee shop. CFC was a raggedy old building that Gerard swore had been a crackhouse in the past. The puke brown walls were peeling, and the beaten up tables and chairs thrown haphazardly around the room looked suspiciously like they were from a dump. But still, they had a decent coffee machine, and didn't raise eyebrows when Gerard and his brother would walk in wearing skirts or mini dresses, which Gerard was grateful for.

 

As Gerard went to leave, his eyes spotted a flyer hanging up on the bulletin board near the door. The flyer was old and bent, but it read to Gerard clear as day:  **WORK NEEDED FOR SUMMER. CONTACT INFORMATION BELOW.** And  _that_ was enough to make Gerard excited.

 

Gerard and his friends were all looking for jobs, as America wasn't cheap, and they were all poor as fuck. But maybe,  _just maybe_ , they would hire a few of the odd group of teenagers.

 

Without even thinking twice, Gerard snatched the flyer in his hand and stuffed it into his coat, then walked briskly away.

 

That was the first mistake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in L.A, fight me.
> 
> This is also my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's kind of shitty.


End file.
